


W Academy

by Fandom_Central_Director



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Scary Movies, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: The countries as chaotic high schoolers who fall in love and deal with whatever the hell is happening to their bodies with hormones and crap
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), France/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome Back to School, Kids

The doors of W Academy opened its doors and welcomed their students once again. Footsteps sounded as the mass of students entered the building and the sounds of rolling suitcases could be heard in the hallways on their ways to their dorms. Students chatted and walked along the traffic in the halls, stopping to talk with friends. 

Ludwig sighed at his friend, Feliciano, who was yammering on about something. Knowing his friend, Ludwig guessed it was about girls or food. He was about to berate him, before hearing his other friend’s voice.

“Feliciano, shouldn’t you head off to your dorm? I realize you two are in the same area, but you live a few doors down from Ludwig, correct? You don’t want to waste your time with chit-chat,” Kiku informed.

“Ah, okay… Bye Ludwig! Bye Kiku!”

Feliciano ran away, pulling his bags along with him. Ludwig sighed in relief as he saw his friend dash off. 

“Thank you, Kiku.”

“It’s no problem. He was annoying me too.”

“Shouldn’t you also go to your area? You live in the Asia wing, right?”

“ _ Hai _ . You are right, I should be heading out. I’ll be seeing you later, Ludwig.”

“See you later, Kiku.”

Kiku walked to the Asia wing of the dorms, and Ludwig looked down the hall of the European wing. It was the largest of the four wings, holding the most students. He looked at his two neighbors, Arthur and Natalia. He walked into his blank dorm, looking around for any evidence of it’s previous owner. He saw traces of blue glitter on the wall, indicating Francis was her prior to him moving in.

He sighed, because of Feliciano’s closeness to him, he knew it was hard to get glitter out of anything. He dreaded cleaning his walls, but for now, he decided to move his items into the dorm.

“Knock, knock,  _ mon amie~ _ ”

He  _ really  _ did not want to talk to Francis at the moment, but it was possibly important. He opened his door, and saw Francis… along with Mathieu and Alfred. He was slightly more annoyed.

“Ah, Ludwig!  _ Bonjour, mon amie! _ ”

“ _ Hallo _ , Francis. May I ask what this visit is about?”

“I assume you’re going to be the Newspaper Club’s president this year?”

It would make the most sense. He created it and Feliciano would drive it into the ground and he’s not sure if Kiku would be able to run the club properly and actually meet people and get people to join.

“ _ Ja _ , I am the president.”

“ _ Merveilleuse _ ! Then you should join our meetings!”

“Meet… ings?”

“ _ Oui! _ The presidents of the clubs plan to have meetings this year! So, shall you be joining us?”

Ludwig considered the offer. It would be nice, to speak with other presidents about funding and how they could attract students who weren’t in any clubs. Plus, it would help them get stories on each… weird club

Ludwig sighed, “ _ Fein,  _ I shall join-”

The second he agreed, Francis wrapped his arms around him, squealing, “AHH! Thank you, Ludwig! Thank you, thank you so much~!”

The taller of the two cringed and shoved the other away. He didn’t look hurt, like Feliciano did many times before, but instead, had a huge grin on his face.

“Er, I’m going to continue unpacking.  _ Auf wiedersehen. _ ”

“ _ Au revoir _ ! Cannot wait to see you!”

“Bye, Ludwig, dude!”

“Bye…”

He almost didn’t Matthieu over the voices of the louder two. He closed his door quietly and made quick work of unpacking his bags.

~~~

“Awesome man! I totally didn’t think that Ludwig would join!”

“Yeah, he is pretty reserved, eh?”

“ _ Mes amis,  _ you are being too rude to Ludwig~ You should have know he would have joined. Alfred, who do we have for these meetings?”

“Wait, you wanted me to take that down?”

“I told you before we started going out and asking people!”

“Oh snap, man. I totally forgot that. Sorry!”

Francis growled before feeling someone tap his shoulder. Matthieu was the one who had done so, giving a shy smile.

“Uh, Francis, I took down the names…”

Francis smiled and ruffled his hair, “ _ Merci _ , Matthieu!  _ Merci _ !” 

“Uh, we have… Ivan from the Choir Club, Arthur from the Hellfire Club-”

“No way,  _ he’s  _ there?!”

“After I got you two, he was the first person we went to! Continue,  _ mon amie _ .”

“Uh, Ludwig from the Newspaper Club, Francis from the Gastronauts Club, Alfred from the… Hero Club-”

“Hell yeah!”

“Me, Matthieu from the Canada Club… that seems to be it.”

“Damn,” Francis swore, “The Swim Club didn’t want to, the Scandihoovians didn’t want to, not even whatever the hell Basch’s club is!”

“I think it’s called ‘Leave-Me-Alone-ers’ where they go back to their dorms after school.”

“Well that’s the lamest thing I ever heard.”

“Yeah, it is wicked lame. But I think this is enough club presidents. Besides, we don’t want things to get super crazy, cause we do start fights pretty damn quickly.”

“Yeah, Alfred, you’re right. Alright! We have enough presidents! Matthieu, may I see the clipboard?” Matthieu handed it off, “I’ll submit it to the principal and that’ll be that.”

“Alright, cool!” 

“Yay!”

“Get some rest my friends and I shall see you the morning.  _ Merci _ , for your help.”

“No prob, man!”

“It’s no problem, eh.”

Francis hugged them both before making his way to the principal office. Alfred swung an arm over his younger brother’s shoulder, who’s face went slightly pale.

“C’mon, little bro! Let’s go see what Arthur is up to!”

“From the second you put your arm there, I knew this would be be bad…”

~~~

“Knock, knock, Arthur!”

“Bugger off, Alfred.”

“That’s no way to talk to us! C’mon, let’s hang out! I brought Mattieu! C’mon, say ‘hi’ little bro, we wanna hang out.”

“Uh, hey, Arthur-”

“Don’t bring Matthieu into this! Go away, I’m getting my room set up, and I already talked to you today!” Arthur really hoped that he went away. He tried setting a candle on his stand, but it fell when he heard a banging on the door.

“Arthur!!!”

“Wanker,” He mumbled before slamming the door open, “What.”

“Let’s hang out!”

Arthur slammed his door, startling the brothers. They saw two people open their doors.

“What are you two doing here? I thought you already got me-”

“Just trying to talk to Arthur, sorry, Ludwig!”

“Yeah, you should be.”

They turned and saw a very angry Roderich glaring at them. Matthieu and Alfred jumped and smiled at him.

“S-Sorry, Roderich…” Matthieu apologized.

“Yeah, sorry man.”

“Just leave. You two are in an entirely different wing, why are you even here?”

“Francis asked for our help when it came to… you saw us! We literally talked to you man! I mean, you slammed the door on our face.”

Roderich sighed at his memory. He nodded before retreating to his room, along with Ludwig. Alfred turned to his brother, chuckling nervously.

“Whoops.”

“Going to my room, big bro. I’ll see you later, eh?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you.”

As Matthieu walked away, Alfred looked at the name on the door. “Arthur Kirkland” was written on it, in the handwriting of who it belonged to. His handwriting was so neat, Alfred recognized it as cursive. So beautiful… the way he wrote his r’s, the loop on the a’s, just very neat and pretty.

“Can I help you?”

He heard Alfred’s voice, but he hadn’t opened his door.

“Wha…”

“I knew you were still out there. When Matthieu said his goodbyes, I only heard one set of footsteps. And your shoes cause a loud noise in the halls, even when there’s chattering all around.”

Alfred frowned, not liked the comment about his boots, “Was jus’ looking at your nametag.”

“You don’t like it? You have a problem with my handwriting?”

_ “It’s beautiful.”  _ Alfred thought, “It’s nice. Much better than mine.”

Arthur was quiet for a second, “Thank you.”

“No problem, man. Guess I’ll be seeing you around. Bye, dude.”

Arthur heard the clatter of his heavy boots hitting the linoleum floor, and finally blushed when he thought about the compliment.

“Fucking Alfred.”


	2. First Day of Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Ludwig and Gilbert the same last name cause they are brothers

“Big brother~!”

Ivan stiffened at Natalia’s voice. He shakily turned around and saw his younger sister, Natalia. He smiled at her, and turned back to his seat.

“Hey, Natalia…”

“Would you believe that Raivis and Tolys tried to keep me from going to your classroom?!”

He chuckled, “Nope! Cannot believe it,” He sighed. He thanked them in his mind, slightly disappointed they weren’t successful. Guess they were as weak as he thought they were. Maybe that’s why they were so easy to pick on.

“Big brother!”

“Hah?! Sorry, I zoned out…”

“That is not nice! Big brother should always keep his eyes and attention on me! Only me! No one else!”

Ivan sighed, and looked and saw Francis humming to himself. Perfect. He could use Francis as a way to get him out of this uncomfortable situation!

“Francis! Old friend!”

Francis’ head snapped up, and his face crossed with worry before seeing Ivan’s friendly and also worried face.

“Oh, Ivan! It’s nice to see you _mon amie~_! Especially since the Allies have sort of disbanded since our little group from junior high!”

“Yes, been too long!” Ivan pulled him into a crushing hug and glanced back at his sister who finally backed down. He sighed and smiled to himself until he felt an arm scratching at his arm.

“I… Ivan! Fuck- you’re crushing-”

“Oh, sorry!” He let him go, watching Francis gasp for air, “I guess I forgot I was holding on you so tight!”

“It’s… It’s no problem…” Francis coughed and wheezed.

Ivan chuckled and patted his back, “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine… glad I got quite a few people for the meetings… which reminds me.”

“Hm?”

“Ivan, I thought you were in the Soviet Club, not the Choir Club.”

“Ah! Eduard wanted me to be in charge of that, because he is very busy around school, along with the other members, so he asked me! Isn’t that nice?”

Francis nodded and turned away, _“Probably wanted to get him off his back for a while…”_ he thought. 

“Students, I get that you’re excited, but if you could get into your seats for roll call.”

They quickly got into their seats, mumbling an apology to their teacher. She thanked them and brought out a clipboard.

“Now. Arthur Kirkland.”

“Here.”

“Feliciano Vargas.”

“Here!”

“Francis Bonnefoy.”

“Here, _mon professeur._ ”

“Gilbert Beilschimdt.”

"Here!"

“Lovino Vargas.”

“Here…”

“Ludwig Beilschimdt.”

“Here.”

“Natalia Arlovskaya.”

“Here.” 

“Rocerich Edstein.”

“Here, ma’am.”

“Okay! Everyone is here!” She clapped her hands and began writing on the board what they were planning to do that day.

Arthur wasn’t paying attention, turning his focus to the big pentagram on his page. He was adding the final details that he usually drew. His hand lazily scratched the paper as his mind wandered. Did Alfred really like his handwriting? Or was that because he didn’t want to insult Arthur?

“Mr. Kirkland?”

He looked up, and looked around at the students. Francis was giggling and Roderich was glaring at him. 

“I apologize, what was the question?”

“I asked what you did over the summer.”

“Oh… not much. I practiced more dark magic, tried to get better at cooking, and things like that.”

“Nice! That sounds exciting!”

“I guess.”

“Feliciano, what did you do over the summer?”

“Well, I…”

Arthur tuned out everything again. He was thinking of Alfred in the room next door. Thinking about him probably biting on his pencils, not paying attention in class, and probably thinking of ways to ask Arthur for help when classes were done. His mind trailed off when he felt something land in his hair. It was a paper airplane, and when he unfolded it, there was a message.

_“Space cadet, please pay attention.”_

He ripped the paper up, and glared at Francis. He knew that it was him, that stupid nickname was a favorite of his. Along with “limey” but everyone called him that. Which was weird, cause that’s a phrase usually used to describe his older brother, cause he’s Scottish. 

“Wanker…”

He went back to drawing and thinking of Alfred.

~~~

“Welcome back, students, I hope you’re all doing well!”

“Yes, sir.”

The students in “The Unsortables” hated the name the school gave to them, but they guessed it was accurate. No one knew where to put them, they really were unsortable.

“Alright, let’s begin roll call! Alfred Jones?”

“Here, sir and reporting for duty!”

“That’s what I like to hear! Uh… Australian kid?”

“I got a name sir.”

“And I definitely forgot it! Matthieu Williams?”

“Here, sir.”

“Nice to see you, Matthieu! Uh, Sadik Adnan?”

“Here!”

“Great enthusiasm! Sealand?”

“I have a name sir!”

“Yeah, it just says the not-nation you’re from on here. Seborga?”

“Here…”

“And Wy?”

“Here.”

“Great! We have all The Unsortables!”

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking,” Sadik raised his and continued talking, “But why are we The Unsortables?”

“Yeah!” Sealand agreed, “Why are we the outliers?!”

“Well, classes deal with what nation you hail from. You have the students who hail form an Asian country who are in the Asia Class, hailing from a European country gets you in Europeon Class, and so on. However…”

“However?” Matthieu asked.

“None of you are from a country like that. The continents you guys are from has too little countries that doesn’t place you in a continental class. I mean, Sealand isn’t even a country!”

“We know this, you bully!”

“Yeah, and even Alfred, Mattieu, and Australian kid aren’t sorted cause they’re continents are too small with too little students.”

They all grumbled and acknowledgement, and their teacher let out a booming laugh. He began writing on the board, instructing the slow day they would be having. Because of the low student count, this class was usually laid-back. The teacher didn’t care too much about late assignments or not getting to class on time, making a few of the other kids jealous.

Matthieu felt a buzz in his pocket, notifying him. He checked it and saw his motion sensor in his room went off. He still found it odd that they had one in their dorms, but he shook his head checking it.

It was Kumajirou sniffing by the motion sensor. Matthieu quietly cooed at his companion’s adorable action. 

“Matthieu? You okay, buddy?”

He looked up to the teacher, blushing, “Yes, sorry sir. It’s just that Kumajirou was sniffing the motion sensor, and it was cute…”

“Aw, that’s nice. Well try to pay attention, I won’t reprimand you too much.”

“Yes, sir.”

They continued without a problem.

~~~

“Alright, Asian Class! Let’s get this year started on a good note, right?”

They all mumbled an agreement, and their teacher pulled out a clipboard.

“Wang Yao?”

“Here, ma’am.”

“Nice to see you. Kiku Honda?”

“Here.”

“Great to see you, Kiku. Im Yong Soo?”

“Present!”

“Oh, I love hearing your voice. Let’s see…”

Kiku turned his attention to his phone. In his groupchat, Ludwig was shouting at Feliciano to get off his phone through text and now appearently in their class, if Arthur’s texts proved anything. He sighed, thinking about his friends in a class across from his. He could hear the shouts from his friend, who was speaking in German. 

“Kiku, pay attention.”

He looked up and saw Wang glaring at him. He sighed and looked at the teacher. Did he still see himself as an older brother to him. It was annoying. But, he did pay attention to his teacher from then on, listening to what he had to say. 

“And that’s what this week will look like. Any questions?”

No one raised their hands.

“Okay, well then, we’re just going to wait out the clock. Do whatever you wish right now, just stay in class and don’t do anything illegal.”

They all nodded before bringing out their book, phone, or something else to give them entertainment.

“Kiku.”

He ignored him.

“I have something to tell you.”

He sighed and turned to him, “What?”

Wang held up his phone, “Alfred and Francis want to invite you to a party. They’re hosting it in the main common room. Do you want to go?”

Kiku wasn’t outgoing. But knowing the school and it’s strict rules and difficulty to sneak stuff in. He sighed and mumbled, “Sure, I will go. Feliciano would bother me into it anyway.”

“Great, I will tell them!”

Kiku watched as Wang excitedly typed into his phone before turning back to his own device.

Who knows, maybe it’ll be fun.


End file.
